Project Summary ? Management Core Cornell?s Roybal Center?The Translational Research Institute on Pain in Later Life (TRIPLL) has developed innovative approaches and an effective infrastructure for the translation of behavioral and social science research to improve the health and well-being of older adults. TRIPLL maximizes the joint resources for aging- related research at Cornell University, uniting social and behavioral scientists and experts in translational research at Cornell?s Ithaca campus with researchers at Weill Cornell Medicine and Cornell Tech in NYC. TRIPLL?s Management Core (MC) will operate as a cohesive, dynamic, organizational framework for monitoring, guiding, and providing scientific and logistical support services to promote the development of scalable principle-driven behavioral interventions designed to mitigate pain, thereby enhancing the well-being and quality of life of large numbers of older adults adversely affected by pain. The MC will foster an environment that promotes robust opportunities for translational research, investigator development, and dissemination, while incorporating end users in the research process. The MC will provide expert leadership, support, and oversight to ensure that the mission and aims of TRIPLL will be accomplished. The MC will: 1) provide administrative and fiscal oversight; 2) manage and foster integration among the key Center components; 3) oversee the Center?s dissemination efforts; 4) schedule, organize and convene Center meetings; 5) maintain information technology resources; 6) foster collaboration among Center researchers; and 7) be responsible for tracking and supporting investigator compliance with NIH?s new clinical trial requirements. Specific aims of our Management Core will be to: 1) Facilitate collaboration among the affiliated researchers, mentees and participating centers; 2) Conduct the management tasks associated with TRIPLL; 3) Provide Center trainees with comprehensive methodological support; 4) Assemble and convene internal and external committees that play active roles in all Center activities; 5) Coordinate and foster involvement of end- users in TRIPLL projects; 6) Oversee Center-related dissemination activities; and 7) Conduct formal evaluations of Center-related activities to determine the impact of its programs and initiatives.